


Раненые монстры

by IrhelSol



Series: nightmare [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloodplay, Cock & Ball Torture, Crash Fetish, Dominance, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, Eroguro, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Это история о любви
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: nightmare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Раненые монстры

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leytenator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/gifts).

> Беты: Einar Lars, Уянц  
Парный драббл к "Кошмары". Написан в команду Corazon De Joker etc 2019, немного отличается от изначального варианта на ФБ

Под тонкой подошвой ботинка — большой напряжённый член, обтянутый тканью бридж. Ло кажется, он чувствует ступнёй ток крови, и давит сильнее — Дофламинго разводит бёдра шире и шире, довольно растягивает губы. И опрокинутый на пол в своём же кабинете, с разбитым лицом — выглядит ещё большим королём, чем обычно.  
  
Обычно — это клоун, болтающий ногами, сидя на крыше.  
  
Обычно — это взрослый мужик в простом тёмном пиджаке, пьющий среди молчаливых книг, а не веселящихся подданных.  
  
Обычно — но не сейчас.  
  
Ло не знает, какой Дофламинго ему нравится. Давно запутался. Все? Сумасшедший весёлый монстр, умный делец, ебливая тварь, брат, потерявший брата. Их всех Ло изучал долгие годы, распарывал по швам, искал — он уже забыл, что именно.  
  
А Дофламинго давно догадался. Ждал.  
  
И раскрывался ему всё больше. Засыпал с ним в одной кровати. Трахался в любых позах. Доверял свои дела и тайны. Смотрел на него с такой нежностью, что Ло приходилось закрывать глаза, воскрешая образ расстрелянного в снегу Корасона.  
  
Ло хочет освободиться от Дофламинго — и не хочет его терять.  
  
Память требует отмщения, рассудок — свободы от призраков и оков, а он привык к монстру, приручил его — и не мыслит жизни без этого извращённого симбиоза.  
  
Ло не влюбился. Ло полюбил.  
  
Ода «К радости» подстёгивает эмоции, мечется под высоким потолком птицей: пластинка — та же клетка для музыки.  
  
— Ло, — мурлыкает Дофламинго, обнажая крепкие зубы, — огромная хищная тварь под его пятой. — Сделай мне больно — или хорошо. Реши уж что-нибудь.  
  
— Рабу право слова не давали.  
  
Кикоку выскальзывает с вкрадчивым сухим шелестом из ножен, и Ло приставляет остриё к колену Дофламинго, ведёт по шву штанины. Следом за клинком ткань напитывается кровью, и улыбка превращается в оскал.  
  
Дофламинго ждёт наказания? Ждёт, что Ло попытается его убить? Предать? Может, заставить его ждать ещё лет десять — и обломать? Было бы изощрённо жестоко, только вот Ло надоело.  
  
_Тонкая батистовая рубашка, ослепительно-белая на загорелой коже, медузой облепила грудь и живот — Дофламинго пил шампанское, празднуя что-то, когда Ло вошёл к нему, и безбожно проливал мимо рта. Надрывался старый патефон в углу: древний гимн павшей империи ему не нравился.  
  
— День рождения моего брата! Ты помнишь Корасона, Ло? Сегодня Роси исполнилось сорок три. Совсем взрослый засранец.  
  
И Ло его ударил._  
  
С мрачным удовлетворением Ло мнёт крепкий член — пришлось очень постараться, чтобы тот начал в него влезать. Жаль будет потерять такую игрушку. Впрочем, у Доффи красивые крупные ладони и ступни, это даже лучше члена.  
  
— Отрежу и оставлю твой конский хер себе на память, — говорит Ло и убирает ногу. Дофламинго застывает неверяще, и Ло ухмыляется. — Снимай штаны.  
  
Очень медленно и настороженно Доффи распутывает завязки пояса и тянет легкомысленные бриджи вниз. Они цепляются за щиколотки, и Ло наступает на тряпичный комок, пинком другой ноги опрокидывая Доффи обратно на пол. Тот с ощутимым удовольствием укладывается под его пристальным взглядом и сам подставляет горло. Больше сосредоточившись на химии крови и нервных импульсах, на работе лимфоузлов и гормонов — поддержать возбуждение, Ло впечатывает подошву едва ощутимо в кадык. Доффи насмешливо облизывает рот безразмерным языком, задевая кончиком лакированный мысок, — и Ло коротко взмахивает мечом.  
  
Он рассекает головку надвое и ещё два раза. Раскрывает её, как экзотичный мясистый цветок, и одновременно передавливает гортань. Дофламинго хрипит, скребёт пальцами по полу, из-под лопнувшей тонкой кожицы брызжет тёмный венозный сок от сильной эрекции — и не использует нити. Кровавая пена вскипает на его губах, а в глазах — мутное, лихорадочное веселье. И принятие.  
  
Сука.  
  
Ло втыкает ему Кикоку в низ живота и ворочает лезвие из стороны в сторону. Судороги пронизывают сильное тело, и теперь пахнет ещё и мочой. Ло велит:  
  
— Фрукт. Залатай свою требуху. Детородный орган зашьёшь после. Сосредоточься.  
  
Белые нити копошатся в развороченном брюхе, как опарыши. Ло переводит взгляд, убедившись, что подыхать Дофламинго не намерен. Перемещает ступню с горла на щёку, прижимает другой к полу.  
  
— Вылижешь потом здесь всё до блеска. Ненавижу антисанитарию, — ровно инструктирует Ло. Он не лжёт, но, реши Доффи вернуться на свалку, не в Спайдер Майлс даже, туда, где он отпилил отцу голову, — Ло пошёл бы за ним, бросив свои чистые, чудесные, современные операционные. Он бы... всё.  
  
— Да, господин Ло, — хрипит Дофламинго. Без очков, без чёртовых пижонских очков, он слишком уязвим — и цепляет глубже. Повисший в комнате смрад комком оседает в лёгких, и Ло хочет выхаркнуть его, как он выхаркивал свинцово-янтарный яд на Миньоне. Кого бы Ло ни любил, каждый раз это был яд, но смертельно поражал в итоге не его, а других. Уносил в могилы из огня и снега, поэтому на пальцах Ло было выбито «смерть».  
  
Но Ло не только Смерть. Ещё он хирург. Он может вырезать Дофламинго сердце. Может вырезать мозг. Может — себя. Но вместо этого хочет принять яд обратно.  
  
Земля к земле, прах к праху.  
  
Он опускается на колени, неловко ступает в лужу и ловит губами бутон в светлых прожилках. Будто лениво, нити плетут растерзанную его лезвием идеальную форму обратно, но рот всё равно полон крови, и Ло покорно глотает её, давится и жадно лижет вновь, под нежной уздечкой и вдоль набухших вен. Насаживается глубоко, до горла — и пропускает член ещё глубже. Наверняка это ощущается охуительно горячо и охуительно больно.  
  
В ушах звенит. Возбуждение сдавливает рёбра, течёт по нервам вместе со звуками заевшей пластинки, закручивается в паху чёрной ненасытной дырой. Дофламинго стонет под ним, как полумертвец в агонии. Его тяжёлая ладонь покоится между лопаток Ло, почти не давит, не отталкивает, не пытается управлять: Дофламинго просто рядом, всегда — и сейчас особенно. А Ло впервые нравится сосать. Он сжимает губы, напоследок обласкав мягким языком широкую рваную щель — рана почти срослась, — и разжимает пальцы.  
  
— Бля-ядь! — орёт Дофламинго, содрогаясь под ним в эпилептическом оргазме. А сперма бьёт длинными струями, и это — новая жизнь, которую Ло торопится распробовать.  
  
  
Дофламинго дышит тяжело и сипло. Руки у него дрожат, а взгляд пустой и бессмысленный — свободный от призраков и теней. Ло тоже никак не может отдышаться. Кажется, внутри у него только кровь и сперма Доффи. Он откидывается рядом, меняет свою шапку с бутылкой белого игристого и долго пьёт, обливаясь.  
  
А потом бьёт злосчастную бутылку об пол — как это делали на его памяти оба Донкихота. Два любимых тенрюбито у Ди Ло. Мертвец и живой.  
  
Пусть так и остаётся.  
  
— С днём рождения, Кора-сан. И покойтесь с миром.  
  
Иголка патефона наконец соскальзывает с пластинки.


End file.
